


We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Adam x Isaac [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Celibacy, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Purity, School Dances, Temptation, adam is a bab, my gay children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Adam and Isaacs school dance doesn't go to plan.





	We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off

Adam stood in front of Isaac, hands at his neck as he tied his tie for him “You should learn to tie these for yourself you know.” He commented, adjusting the tie and straightening it out “But then I wouldn’t have an excuse to have you feel me up.” Adam frowned lightly, as he dropped his hands, tie tied “I don’t feel you up!” Isaac laughed at his offence, wrapping his arms around his partner- although he kept his hands at a strictly PG level. “I know, I'm fucking joking dude.” Isaac dipped his head down, giving Adam a kiss; the school was having an end of the year dance, and despite his best efforts to convince Adam to stay home and watch movies he found himself clad in a suit. “Good. You know I appreciate that you’re not pressuring me.” Adam supplied, as he separated himself to pick up his jacket, shrugging it on “are you thanking me for not being a prick?” Isaac raised a brow, admiring his partner, clad in a very flattering suit and pushing the urge to rip it off to the back of his mind. “No, I know I just wanted you to know I don’t take it for granted.” Isaac shrugged, he knew Adam felt bad about their lack of, well fucking, but Isaac was fine with waiting. In fairness, it did bum him out occasionally but the positives outweighed the negatives. 

After Adams parents had taken four thousand photographs, the two of them went on their way- Adams dad dropped them off at the school, and Isaac took his partners hand as they walked in. “you know you fuckin’ owe me for this right? You are definitely making me brownies.” Adam laughed at isaacs comment, giving him a kiss on the cheek “Alright, that’s fair. But you have to dance.” Isaac rolled his eyes “press up against you all night? I’ll try my hardest.” Adam blushed, clearing his throat as they made their way to the hall.  
Isaac grabbed two plastic cups, filling them both with punch (and one with vodka from his blazers pocket, because nobody goes to dances sober) and walked back to Adam, holding it out to him. Adam took the non-spiked punch, drinking with a small but genuine smile on his face “thanks. To our first dance!” Adam held the cup up for a cheers, and Isaac rolled his eyes, tapping the rim of his own cup against Adams. 

Adam took Isaacs hand, dragging him into the mass of dancing children as he spoke “Come on! I like this song.” Isaac rolled his eyes, and pretended to resist “I fuckin’ don’t.” Adam rolled his own eyes and turned himself to face Isaac, resting his hands on his shoulders “Liar.” Isaac smirked at him, shifting his own hands to rest on Adams waist. “I don’t like this song. I will tolerate it since I love you so fuckin’ much though.” Adam smiled at his partner, giving him a quick peck “I love you too.” He rested his forehead on Isaacs and fell into an easy step.  
It was not long before a teacher decided to ruin their dancing by tapping them on their shoulders “Apart.” Isaac looked around the room at the various cliché teenage couples dancing, and at Adam who was already blushing as he apologised “Why?” Isaac looked at the teacher, brow raised, and folded his arms “Because it isn’t appropriate. This is a school dance, not one of your clubs, keep it platonic.” Isaac shook his head lightly in surprise, an amused but irritated smirk resting on his face “We’re dancing not fucking, calm down. Just Cuz you haven’t got any lately doesn’t mean you have to take it out on us.” The teacher scowled down at Isaac, folding their own arms “Excuse me?!” Isaac stood his ground, matching their glare “You heard me, fuck you. If we wanna dance we’ll dance.” The teacher pointed to the door, clearly resisting the urge to punch him “outside. NOW.” Isaac smirked; this was not the first, and would not be the last time he got in trouble. He turned to Adam, giving him a long kiss before twisting himself and strolling out the door. Adam blushed a deep shade of red, walking back to their table to finish his drink. 

Isaac sat on the floor outside, he had a list of detentions he would now be sitting, but it was worth it. He had called Adam to let him know he was outside; and Adam had told him he’d be out momentarily, they had decided they would walk back since it was early and would grab something to eat. Adam greeted him with a deep kiss, which took Isaac by surprise since usually he was the one throwing himself at his partner. Isaac stood himself up, forcing himself to separate from the kiss and taking Adams hand “Hello.” Isaac laughed as he began walking “Hi Isaac! I missed you.” Isaac nodded loosely “we were apart for like 30 seconds.” Adam hummed at him, giving him another kiss on the cheek “I know. You’re way braver than I am.” Isaac raised a brow at Adam “What are you fucking talking about?” Adam looked to Isaac “That teacher. You spoke up.” Isaac shrugged “You’re a good guy Adam. Can’t ruin that cuz some prick is homophobic. I on the other hand am already a waste of space with an unending list of detentions so it makes no difference.” Adam smiled; it was such a simple gesture but it was always so genuine and open, it melted Isaacs heart. “My hero.”

Isaac sat on Adams bed, pizza box between them and poured the rest of the vodka into his glass while Adam was grabbing his laptop. No point wasting it. Adam shuffled himself and leant his head on Isaacs shoulder, biting into a slice of pizza “what do you wanna watch?” he asked, looking to Isaac “I don’t mind. Wanna keep watching scrubs?” Adam nodded, clicking his way to it and positioning the laptop accordingly. This was way better than some lame dance.

Isaac was very much occupied by scrubs, and pizza when Adam tilted his head to give him a kiss. Isaac raised a brow; he tasted like orangeade. Adam just hummed at him, deepening the kiss and running his hand up Isaacs shirt. Isaac turned his head to the side, giving an awkward laugh “whatcha doin’ Adam?” he questioned, keeping his head to the side as Adam kissed at his jaw “We should have sex.” Adam whispered, keeping his hand on Isaacs chest. Isaac took a deep breath; every fibre of his being wanted to jump him. “Adam…have you been drinking from my glass?” Adam nodded into his neck “I’ve never tried orangeade. It’s good.” Isaac bit his lip, shuffling to keep his crotch as far from Adam as he could without getting up “Adam you’re drunk.” Isaac pushed Adam lightly, trying to get him off him “Come on, you know you want to.” Isaac wanted to cry; this was not how he wanted this evening to go. Well, it was in some sense; he had fantasised about this moment thousands of times but there was no way this was how it was going down. “No, you’re drunk Adam I'm not doing this.” Adam huffed, sitting himself down and scowling at Isaac. He opened his mouth to speak, pausing for a moment before leaping from the bed and running into the bathroom. “Welcome to alcohol!” Isaac called, taking a bite of now cold pizza. 

The next morning, Adam awoke with his head on Isaacs chest, and let out an unhappy noise “Isaac?” He mumbled, checking if his partner was awake. “Yeah?” Adam tilted his head up, looking up at Isaac and his bed hair. “Thank you for not…” Isaac shook his head “don’t you dare thank me Adam. Don’t you dare.”


End file.
